Ninjago: Love has fallen
by Samurai Nya86
Summary: Please read and comment to tell me what you think, still in progress, but... Eh...,its about ME! :) as a ninja, well unknown ninja to be exact. And well... You'll find out the rest! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I DO NOT OWN Ninjago

I do own all my OCs  
Name:Nicole Jadyn Walker  
Disguise name: Nikki Jade Wild  
Age:16  
Parents: Ed and Edna  
Sibling(s): Jay( ninja of lighting)  
Hobbies: sneaking around ninjago surprising the ninja.  
Looks like: has very long black wavy hair with a streak of blue, aquamarine colored eyes that turn green in sunlight, has wings, can transform into a winged cat. Always wears a sweatshirt that hides her wings. Sometimes wears skirts, but with sneakers also capris and skinny jeans with boots.  
Works: own company called SweetCakes

-  
Cole's POV.  
"Are you sure that we should order our holiday cake from SweetCakes? It's been out of business for 2 years! "I yelled at Jay.

Jay's POV.  
"Don't worry Cole everything will be fine." I told Cole. " if you say so" Cole grumbled.' I hope so, because Cole has to have his cake perfect!' I thought to myself." Well I'll go pick it up myself if you're worried, I can tell the company that it was done wrong." I assured Cole. "Ok, I'll consider it." He replied.

Cole's POV.  
" I don't get what's so important about our holiday cake being perfect or ordering it from the right place." Stated Kai. "grrrr." I growled", EVERYTHING ABOUT A CAKE IS IMPORTANT THAT ITS RIGHT!"  
Everyone jumped back in fear. "sorry.. Yeesh " Kai said with annoyance.  
"Never make fun of da cake!" Jay said while mocking me." mph," I grumbled.

Jay's POV.  
"Never make fun if da cake!" I yelled mocking Cole, who looked like he wanted to tackle me."heheh..." I nervously chuckled as Cole glared at me and staring slowly walking towards me. ' I must tell about Nicole or Cole will kill, because Kai always saved me or Zane, and Nya's never around when this happens or Lloyd . I already owe Kai, Zane just says no need, so last time Kai said u owe me back for everything first or no help. So I must or, I don't know I'm confused!

Kai's POV.  
I saw Jay thinking while looking around nervously at Cole who was closing in on him. It looked like he was going to spill some big secret,soo, " just speak!" I yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I do not own Ninjago  
Author's note: Nicole's my middle name and sorry if I center it mostly on me, it's just because I can be whoever I want in a story. :) Midnight ninja out( well technically I'm not out because I'm in the story!)

Nicole's POV.  
I had just finished the extra pepper minty cake for Destiny's Bounty, when Lloyd Garmadon walked in! I was so happy to see a familiar face on the inside, but I'm really shy so I just waved.

Lloyd's POV.  
I walked into Nicole's neighborhood to see if she was home so I could just say hi and tell her about lots of ninja stuff. I saw her waving shyly. Nicole is a shy person,so I just waved back and not crazily to make her weirded out.

Nicole's POV.  
As Lloyd walked in I saw that he had aged up a lot since the last time, I used to babysit him for Lord Garmadon and Misako when he was a baby then as a young he's probably a little older than me.

Lloyd's POV.  
Nicole looked like she was trying to figure out something "Uh, hi Nicole," I said nervously."Oh, L-Lloyd, sorry I just got l-lost in my own world,I forgot u were here, Heheh," she said nervously." It's fine," I replied.

Nicole's POV.  
"So, what brings you here Lloyd? " I asked. He said," I came here to hi, and our cake for Destiny's Bounty." "Oh ok,"I replied. I came back with the cake and rang him up. " That will be $17.50 please," I said. After he payed he asked me if I had ever heard of or seen a mysterious dark blue ninja. "Um, no, sorry, heheh, well it was nice seeing you. Have a good day!" I said nervously.

BACK AT DESTINY'S BOUNTY  
Lloyd's POV.  
"So how does the cake look?" Jay asked eagerly. " uh, perfect!" I said back. " Good, good,good,good, ok now that the cake is good we must start helping Nya plan this party and figure out who this "ninja" is and whatever he think he's doing!" Jay yelled. "What if its a she?"I asked. "Uh,Lloyd, how could a girl ever be a ninja!? I mean come on!"he yelled again.

Jay's POV.  
"Well, if you think that it's a girl "ninja" ask Cole,Zane,or Kai! I need to go help Nya plan this, I said I would." I quickly added. As I rushed off to help Nya, Lloyd,Zane,Cole,Kai,and I was called to a meeting by Sensei Wu.

Sensei Wu's POV.  
I called all the ninja for a meeting to tel them about a new member, but I must wait to tell you readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Author's note: The legend begins...woooo scary ghost! :):)  
Now the story begins.

Sensei Wu's POV.  
As I called everyone in I said I had an untold legend that they would hear from Misako. Then dismissed them.

Zane's POV.  
"I can not wait for this new legend,"I told everyone. "I wonder what it's about," questioned Cole. " This 'lesson' is quite interesting instead of training we are going to listen to a new story, but actually we might train I sense that this will be one of the hardest missions ever," I said finally finishing my long sentence.

Kai's POV.  
It was very hard for me to follow everything that Zane said, but the thing that got my attention was 'one of the hardest missions ever'." Ya think, Zane? I mean we've had hard ones, but finding a person in Ninjago? How hard could it be?" I asked.

Misako's POV.  
I saw the boys made and Kai had asked a question so I answered it."Kai, this ninja does not live in Ninjago he or she lives far away on an island called Kittens and owns a bakery here." "So, wait we have to find this little island out in the Ninjago ocean!?" Kai exclaimed.i answered yes."Well, here is the legend. Long ago when Ninjago was split a small piece of land just big enough for a house floated away, 2 immortals ( nonhuman) built a hut there and had a child,and raised her these immortals are called, uh, well, they don't have a name for their species, but they're half human with wings and cat claws also with all abilities with cats. They can transform into winged cats to, but if they see you as a threat the first chance they get is to prank you! Anywho, we've got one in Ninjago city or on the little island you must bring her back btw her name is Nikki Jade Walker." I finished. With that I left to find Garmadon.

Jay's POV.  
Hmmmmm sounds familiar, but I have no clue. After Misako finished I saw Lloyd standing there looking astonished like as if he just saw a miracle happen. "Lloyd? What's wrong," I asked. "Oh, uh nothing, we should start going." He said quickly. "You know her don't you" I said. "Huh!? How do you know!?" He shouted. "I don't you just seemed like it." I replied

Cole's POV.  
"Ooh, a girl! Is she good lookn'?" I said excitedly, then felt hot with embarrassment, oops. "Cole? Why would you want to know?" Kai asked. "I don't know?" I answered embarrassed still. "Let's just go, Lloyd lead us they way!" I quickly said.

Lloyd's POV.  
As Cole said that, I hope he doesn't like her as a crush. That would be weird.  
So I lead them through Ninjago and out of the city to Kai's village and showed them the torn up house. We knocked on the door, but no one answered."She must be in her home village," I told all groaned."But I know where it is!" I added on."Then take us there!"demanded Jay.

Nya's POV.  
" hi guys!" I told them over Falcon speaker. "Hey Nya:)" Jay said dreamy."You'll need to take the bounty there since its way on the opposite side of where you are,"I told them. "Ok, meet us soon!" They all said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Finding Her

Jay's POV.  
I'm still puzzled and figuring out why that name sounds familiar, but changed. maybe if I changed Nikki to Nicole since Nikki is the nick name of Nicole. Then changed Wild to...um...? And then Jade to Jackie?Jame?Jill?Jane?Jaden?Jaden! That's it. So far I have Nicole Jaden or is it Jadyn? Well whatever it is I think I've heard of at least seen her.

Lloyd's POV.  
I can't wait to see Nikki's home island, Kittens! I wonder why it's called Kittens? Oh well, we're about to find out because we're here! I can't believe we're in Nikki's hometown.I've never seen such strange creatures.

Zane's POV.  
Jay looked puzzled about something as we were arriving."Jay? What seems to be on your mind?" I questioned."Well that name sounds so familiar and I think that it's Nicole not Nikki, but I could be wrong." He replied.

Nicole/Nikki's POV.  
I saw Destiny's Bounty over my hut. I didn't want to have to see Jay again so I tried flying of in my form of a winged cat. As I was flying Kai's golden weapon vehicle burnt my wing, and I fell to the ocean just as Zane froze it trying to stop me.

Kai's POV.  
As we were heading down on our vehicles I saw a winged cat fall past me as my flames burnt her wing badly and fell to the ocean screaming HELP(wait how do I know it's a she? :p) . Oh no, what have I done! That looks like the girl we were looking for. I knew this would be risky, but we must save that..uh..winged cat bird girl...right.

Zane's POV.  
As she fell I tried freezing the ocean which only made it worse because she had just fallen through. I saw Kai charging towards the frozen ocean." Kai! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" I screamed to him. "NO! I must she is the new ninja!" He yelled back. "WHAT!?" Jay yelled in confusion.

Kai's POV.  
Almost, just a bit more. As I broke through the ice my suit got caught on a jagged part, but luckily I grabbed Nikki just in time. As I pulled ourselves out I felt a sharp pain in my leg.

Nicole/Nikki's POV.  
As I started waking up I saw Kai next to me and his team slowly coming down.  
"Kai are you alright!?" Nya asked worriedly. "Im fine, I just nee-yow! Ok it really hurts"he replied.

Jay's POV.  
"Um I'm glad Kai is sort of ok and not dead, but what about Nikki" I asked. They all saw Nikki trying to fly away, but kept crashing onto the limped over to her and said"Whoa Nikki watch it don't injure yourself anymore."B-but n-need to leave r right now!" She replied instead she just ran as a winged cat while limping a bit.

Cole's POV.  
"We must catch her, she is Nikki Jade Wild!" I told everyone."How do you know that?" They wondered. "Well, she has her name Nikki. on her sweatshirt!" I told them."True" said Jay. So we followed her which took forever! We caught up when she stopped and started backing up then took a running start toward the ocean and spread her wings a flew about a quarter way to Ninjago which isn't very far, then fell because of her burnt wing.

Zane's POV.  
"What now!?"Jay yelled.I jumped into the ocean and started swimming as fast as I could while the sea was starting to swallow her up."ZANE!" Kai called come back!You'll never make it!"Kai yelled."NO, I must get her!"I yelled back starting to grow tired.I finally made it to her when, she was already half way down to the I saw her hit the bottom and the sand, it buried her.

Nicole/Nikki's POV.  
I started drowning,but then remembered that this is where I placed that hole to Ninjago. I saw Zane right behind me so I pretended to go limp and let the hole take me. I knew Zane would eventually grow unconscious, so once he was I grabbed him and pulled him through.

Nobody's POV.  
Once Nikki was safely in the tunnel to Ninjago City with an unconscious Zane, she heaved him over her back and started trudging through the knee deep water. They finally made it to Ninjago. Nikki had Zane still unconscious, as she dragged him over to his original home. " !?," Nikki yelled as she entered his and Zane's home."Well, if it isn't Nicole!" He said delighted. "Well, here's Zane and can you fix me up a new feathery robotic wing, please?," Nikki asked him." Of course just hold o-" he said getting cut off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Maybe...

's POV.  
As I heard that Nicole needed a wing as I walked out I saw my son Zane  
Unconscious."What happened to Zane!?" I asked yelling."Well, long story short,maybe the ninja will say or he will,"Nicole said while pointing to my son who was just now waking up.

Nobody's POV.  
"What happened?" Zane questioned while groaning."Well, you got knocked out when trying to save me when my wing was still burnt and, well, I'm gonna make you forget about me now so*switch*switch*" I said switching his memory switch on and off while saying you will forget that I ever happened.

Nikki's POV.  
Zane started awakening as I flew off so he didn't remember me. Plus now he won't remember me at all and I got my new wing. Now I have 2 mechanical wings. :( The only way  
To find me again is go to my village or the moon! :D then I'm going to change my sweatshirt that doesn't say my whoops...now the rest know.

Zane's POV.  
When I opened my eyes again I didn't know why I was in the birch wood forest because I could not remember much. All I could last remeber was seeing blackness in the water. When I went back to the Bounty and saw a note their this is what it said-

Dear Zane,  
We have left to the ER to get Kai's leg fixed because, as he said a sharp piece of ice cut his leg badly. Please come while you're reading this.

Sincerely, Nya

I must get to the emergency room quickly to be there for Kai.

Nya's POV.  
OMG what are we going to do about Kai, because he used up the rest of his energy and fell unconscious soon after Zane left, and now he's gone! I thought frantically."Nya, don't worry, everything will be alright scroll, I mean sweetie"  
Misako said trying to comfort me. "Scroll?" Lloyd questioned. "Oh..uh.. Nothing!" Misako replied hurriedly."umm... Ok?..." Lloyd said not believing his mother."Come on Mom, tell me please?"Lloyd asked like a little kid."Well, I was just thinking about the past when you were only 4 and you asked about the scroll I was reading when you slipped and injured your leg, then fell unconscious and woke up with nothing but a scar and no memory what so ever of what happened"Miskao said in one big breath.

Lloyd's POV.  
I was curious why she said scrolls so I asked, she explained, I questioned.  
"Mom? What was the scroll about?" I asked hesitantly."Well...it's about the 5 ninja's love life, but to find it, you must travel to where the place is dark as midnight,but still has light, sorry, I hid it somewhere, but I must bring Nikki."she replied. Where Is she I wondered.

Cole's POV.  
"Wait, we have a l-l-love life!" I screamed like a maniac." First Kai's injured next thing we know Zane's gone with Nikki then Misako explains we're going to have a LOVE LIFE!" "Cole calm down" Lloyd said calmly."No way, we lost 2/5 of our team!" I half yelled in his face." 0.0"Lloyd's face showed.  
"Sorry Lloyd" I said calmer."umm...yeah...I'm just going to... Umm...go...now.. Bye!"Lloyd said while running.

Lloyd's POV.  
Cole was freaking me out so I went to try and find Nikki and Zane."Wait, Lloyd! Where are you going?!" Jay screamed."NOWHERE!" I lied.  
So I thought of going to Zane's old village to see if he had been healed enough to go meditate under water.

Zane's POV.  
I can't figure out which ER place so I just went to my home village to ask someone where the nearest ER I saw Lloyd calling my name wondering around. "LLOYD! Over here!" I yelled to him."Zane!" He said smiling, "where's Nikki?" He questioned."I don't know who you're talking about?" I said with confusion.


End file.
